


Balls-Up

by NBWerewolfLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Peter, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBWerewolfLover/pseuds/NBWerewolfLover
Summary: You do not, under any circumstances, mess with somebody than Stiles Stilinski loves.  You might just get burned.OrStiles kicks Scott's ass for trying to hurt Peter.





	Balls-Up

Peter Hale isn't Pack. 

He is only tolerated, at the best of times, as a consequence of his blood link to the former Alpha.

He accepted it. 

It didn't stop him from attending every last Pack meeting though. 

To the utter annoyance of the Pack. If you asked any of them, they would tell you that Peter only attended the meetings, get togethers and movie nights with the express goal of being as annoying and disruptive as possible. 

The real reason for Peter's dedication to meeting and entertainment attendance, is not in fact the accomplishment of some niverious goal but in fact a person.

A tall, lean, fair skinned, amber-eyed, sarcastic, brilliant, loyal, gorgeous boy.

Peter has always made it a point to always be honest with himself and the undeniable truth is that he has been intrigued with the boy from the first moment he laid eyes on him. To his astonishment, the feeling didn't diminish with time. He didn't grow board with the infuriating, hard headed, magnificent boy, quite the opposite, his feelings towards the boy only multiplied on a daily basis. Late at night when he is alone in bed, he can admit it to himself, he Peter Hale, who always only ever loved himself truly, would give up everything, even his very life to protect his boy.

No… Not _ his _ boy. Stiles will never be _ his _ boy. He may have been a little… _ unwell _in the last couple of years, some would say even psychotic, but one thing he is not is delusional. Stiles will never be interested in him...in Creeper-Wolf...Zombie-Wolf. 

The boy that held his previously cold dead heart in his slender hands and brought it back to life to beat only for him.

Stiles Stilinski

Son of the local Sheriff, John Stilinski

Best friend and brother, in all but blood, to true Alpha Scott McCall.

So to say Peter was shocked by what he saw when he entered the loft on that Friday evening would be the understatement of the year.

It was supposed to be a normal Friday evening pack meeting. One that Peter wasn't invited to, and as per usual he didn't let that dissuade him from throwing open the loft door as dramatically as possible, an opening remark about his dearly missed presence already on the tip of his tongue… and promptly almost swallowed said tongue, and coming to an abrupt halt.

He made sure to be early at the meeting because he knew that Stiles always made sure to arrive first at every meeting, be it at the loft or somewhere else, probably something to do with strategy. So he expected Stiles to already be there and maybe one of the betas.

Who he found however was Scott...and a very agitated… no scratch that...an infuriated Stiles.

The air was clogged with the smell of ozone and absolutely charged with electricity, making the small hairs at the back of Peters neck and on his arm stand on end.

Peter's first thought when his eyes landed on his...the amber-eyed teen was that he was _ Magnificent... _a predator barely contained. His long chocolate hair was standing every which way, eyes dark, almost black pools of menace, pale skin glowing in the moonlight shining through the loft's window.

Neither of the boys acknowledged his presence. They were standing on opposite sides of the loft. Stiles with clenched fists, glaring daggers at Scott and Scott sporting his usual kicked puppy expression hands raised imploringly.

"Look Stiles, I don't know why you are acting this way…"

"Why I'm acting this way?!" Stiles growls between clenched teeth.

"It's the perfect solution to all our problems….'

" What?!" Stiles exclaims.

Scott seems to notice him standing there for the fist time when he glances at the door.

"You see. It's perfect timing." Scott smiles pleased motioning to Peter. "We can do it tonight."

Stiles's posture tightens even more, his whole body seems to start vibrating. Peter has about half a second to ponder what this is about and where he fits into the idiot Alpha's plans, when Stiles starts really yelling.

"You know what?! Fuck you Scott!" 

And then there is a bright flash and Scott does flying into the loft wall. 

Peter's first thought is that they are being attacked by Beacon Hill's latest threat. 

_ Witch, maybe? Or is it another Darach?! _

But then Scott picks himself off the floor only to scramble behind Derek's desk.

"What the fuck Stiles!" Scott exclaims from his pathetic hiding spot.

"No, Scott! I have had enough of your fucking selfishness!" And before Scott can get a comment in edgewise, another ball of energy crashes into the desk, sending Scott scrambling for another form of cover.

_ "What the fuck!" Is the thought that is racing through Peter's mind. _When did this happen? He always knew that Stiles was special. But this is...well not exactly surprising. Peter watched absolutely mesmerised as another blue and white ball of pure energy materialises in Stiles' right hand.

"Stiles, please buddy! Calm down!"

"Calm down?! Calm down?! I will not fucking calming down!" 

The ball of energy leaves scorch marks on the cement pillar after missing Scott with inches to spare.

"You want to take the most important person in my life away! The one person I can't live without!".

And there goes another blue sizzling ball, this time nicking Scott's arm leaving Scott screaming and clutching his burned arm.

_ So Scott has done something to put the Sheriff is some kind of danger? _Peter tilts his head in consideration, still standing in the entranceway.

"I will fucking kill you first before I let that happen!" Stiles snears, lips curled into a vicious snarl.

Scott turns pleading eyes on Peter.

"Peter...Peter please stop him!" 

_ Me? Why would Stiles listen to me? _

Stiles is raising the next ball of energy, ready to hit Scott, that is still prostrate on the floor, head on.

_ Wow, Scott must have really pissed him off. He is really ready to kill his best friend...his brother. _

_ " _Stiles." Peter clears his throat. "Stiles!"

Stiles only turns his head a fraction in his direction, the only indication that he has heard Peter.

"Stiles...Stiles, sweetheart, I don't know what this idiot did," he speaks lowly, calmly, slowly making his way to where Stiles is standing with his back to Peter, looming over Scott, "and I would love nothing more than to have Scott died a humiliating death," Scott makes a distressed sound, flicking his eyes between Peter and Scott, "but, darling I know you will regret this. You will never forgive yourself if you killed your brother." 

Stiles doesn't react at all, only continues to glower at Scott.

Peter is standing directly behind Stiles now. So close he can feel Stiles' body heat, so he hesitantly raises his arms and gently winds them around Stiles' middle and pulls the boy against him. His breath hitches when Stiles sags against him with a whimper. Peter sweeps the boy up in his arm without a second thought. Holding him tightly to his chest. Stiles in turn tucks his face under Peter's chin.

"Peter?" Stiles whisper against his throat 

"Yes, darling?" Peter answers keeping his eyes on the injured Alpha, just in case he tried something.

"Take me home?" 

"As you wish."

With that he marches out of the loft with his boy in his arms.

***

It says something about Stiles' emotional state that he didn't protest when Peter dumped him in the Jeep's passenger seat and got behind the wheel himself. In fact, Stiles didn't say a word at all on their drive home.

_ Home. _

Stiles said he wanted to go home. Peter's protective instincts where going haywire though. Urging him to keep _ his _boy save, to take him to his own den, where no one could touch him. So, knowing Stiles would be alone at home anyway, he did just that. He drove them to his apartment downtown.

He carries Stiles up to his apartment. Once inside, door firmly locked behind them, he gently lowers the boy on to the couch. He wrappes the blanket he keeps on the back of the couch around Stiles shoulders before making his way to the kitchen to fetch some water out of the refrigerator.

"Stiles?"

The teen has pulled his knees up, arms wrapped around them. Upon hearing Peter's voice he looks up at Peter, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, baby!" Peter sighs, endearment slipping out. 

He carefully sits down next to the boy. Stiles just stares at him for a few moments before his face crumbles, a sob tearing itself loose from his throat. Before Peter can react Stiles is scrambling over into his lap, straddling him, stuffing his face into Peter's neck.

"Shhh! Stiles, it's okay. I have you. You are save." Peter murmurs into Stiles hair.

"Scott…"

"You don't have to talk about it now."

"He...he wanted to," he chokes down a sob, "he wanted to kill you." 

_ Wait… what?! _

He gently pushes Stiles away and cups his beautiful and now tier and snot covered face, in his big hands.

"What did you just say, sweetheart?" 

"Scott. He wanted to sacrifice you. We need werewolf blood to appease the new monster. Scott made him promise that if we gave him one werewolf he will leave. And ...and he wanted to give you to them!" He whimpers, tiers streaming a new down his cheeks. Stiles tucks his face back into the crook of Peter's neck.

_ Okay, wait! He is definitely missing something! So, someone is planning on killing him again, whatever! That is not what is catching his attention, or what is lighting the spark in his gut right now. It's what Stiles said back at the loft, or rather yelled at Scott. _

_ "You want to take the most important person in my life away!" _

"Stiles." He pushes Stiles upright again. "Stiles, look at me." He waits until Stiles' eyes are fully focused on him before he continues.

"Stiles, why did you try to kill Scott tonight?" Stiles' scent sours with anger and guilt.

"I told you, he wanted to just hand you over to get killed!"

"You almost killed your best friend, your brother, because he wanted to harm _ me _?" 

He wanted to be crystal clear about what transpired because this is…

"Why? Why would you do that Stiles? I'm the evil bad guy, remember?" 

Stiles lowers his eyes, a blush turning his previously pale cheeks a charming pink.

"Stiles, look at me baby" he emplores running his thumbs over his boys pretty pink cheeks.

Stiles hesitantly looks up. He looks mortified.

"Stiles…" 

"Because I love you!" He blurts out. "I'm sorry!" He sobs and tries to get up.

_ Well, that's not happening. _

Peter tightens his arms around the boy and flips them. Stiles releases a very manly, _ cute, _squeak then his back hits the seat of the couch. Peter hides his ridiculous face splitting grin in Stiles' neck.

"You love me, huh?" 

"Peter...please...please don't. Don't make fun of me...not about this" Stiles all but whispers, ending in another heartbreaking sob.

"Oh baby, no" Peter coos, cupping Stiles' face in his big hands, "I would never! It would be horrendously hypocritical of nie."

Upon seeing Stiles adorably confused face, Peter could do nothing but steal a kiss from that luscious pouty mouth. It's short and chaste, Stiles not even getting a chance to react.

"I love you too baby. My sweet, sweet boy."

And this time there is more than enough time for Stiles to reciprocate...again and again and again.

***

Hours and significantly less clothing later, Stiles looks up at Peter from where he lies on Peter's chest. He stares at him, vingers idly, gently running over the mating bite on his wrist.

'What?" Peter asks, starting to squirm under Stiles' assessing gaze.

"How would you feel about becoming Alpha again?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, instead of finishing my WIP's I wrote this!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> 💜💜💜


End file.
